Thresher (544)
Thresher, A.K.A. Experiment 544, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to smash up crops with his mace-like tentacles. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is working at the Keo Farm with the local sugar cane farmers, using his tentacles to chop the stalks. Bio Experiment 544 was the 544th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to smash up crops with his mace-like tentacles, although he can also use them to attack and battle enemies. 544 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 544's pod eventually made its way to a junk shop, where it, along with 609, 617 and 033, was stolen by Gantu, activated, and named Thresher in "Dupe". Back at Gantu's ship, Gantu trained and conditioned Plasmoid, Heat, Thresher and Hammerface by using Experiment 625 for target practice, much to Reuben's indignity. The four henchmen experiments were then led by Gantu in an attack on the Pelekais' house, where they were ordered to defeat and capture Stitch and his replicas after seeing that he had been split into four. Thresher engaged one of Stitch's clones in a duel. The clone picked up a mop and started spinning it similar to a bo staff. While he did this in front of Thresher, the latter appeared to be mesmerized by the spinning, but stretched out one of his mace-tipped tentacles and poked the clone in the shoulder. When the clone turned his head, Thresher aimed another tentacle at his face. Pleakley, seeing Thresher's plan, tried to warn the Stitch clone, but was too late, as Thresher managed to knock the clone unconscious. The experiment then used his long tentacles to pick up his defeated enemy and place him in one of Gantu's capture containers. Having captured Stitch and his duplicates, the five returned to Gantu's ship for a victory feast, but were interrupted by Lilo, Pleakley, and Dupe. After being tricked by Lilo, Gantu used Dupe to clone Thresher into a hundred replicas, but as Thresher's power was thus divided between them, they were complete weaklings and thus easily defeated. It is presumed that Hämsterviel was somehow able to re-merge the weakling Threshers into one. In "Remmy", Thresher was one of the experiments in Lilo's dream. Thresher reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Thresher, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Thresher participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones. When Stitch points to the stage in the stadium, Thresher can actually be seen bonking a Leroy clone on the head repeatedly. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Thresher joins them for the song by playing the marimba. Stitch! anime Thresher appeared in the Stitch! anime where Hämsterviel used him to attack Stitch during a magic show. In this episode, he looks more muscular and has bright, orange eyes. Biology Appearance Thresher is a small rough purple experiment with a slim body, a wide mouth, two light green eyes on two stocks, six spiky mace-like stretchable tentacles and three short legs. In his mutated form, he looks more muscular and has bright orange eyes. Special Abilities Thresher can beat his victims up using his six extendable, mace-like tentacles. Thresher has shown to be skilled in playing the marimba. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Thresher is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. Trivia *Thresher is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Yaarp, Gigi, Elastico, Hammerface, Heat, Plasmoid, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Some sources have spelled this experiment's name as "Thrasher", but "Thresher" is the correct spelling. *Thresher's pod color is purple. *Thresher is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 544 Primary function: Crop thresher". Gallery 544 thresher by bricerific43-d5a5opl.jpg 544_Thresher__by_experiments.jpg L.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h11m46s229.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h13m31s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h14m40s194.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h14m46s9.png ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h17m36s164.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-23h31m16s147.png 64555.jpg 65666666.jpg|Being duplicated by Dupe 456456464.jpg|Weak clones Vlcsnap-2013-02-05-12h08m56s82.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h52m52s132.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h21m39s205.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h47m31s79.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-10-15h41m21s150.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-15h56m18s71.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png 544anime.png|Thresher in Stitch! anime panes81.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments